An Honorable Heart
by saidiecat
Summary: High Warlord Darkhin Sinsword was a Forsaken celebrity in the Horde. He thinks he is happy with his life and wants to retire, but something unexpected happens. An overwhelming loss and a light-hearted elf are the only things holding back his retirement...
1. Sinsword

**_It's been a good two weeks since I retired from the restless life of an adventurer, probably longer than that if I counted my previous life. My name is High Warlord Darkhin Sinsword. I was once a warrior and I am a Forsaken. My life story is filled with excitement and adventure. I was a helping hand against Illidan himself, I grew to the highest honorable rank known to the Horde and became one of the most skilled of armorsmiths. My reputation has spread across even to Alliance lands. You could say I am somewhat of a celebrity, if I'm not being too bold._ **

"**I can't believe you just wrote that!" A teasing voice broke the pale skinned creature's concentration.**

**Darkhin's lips formed a sour scowl when he realized the orc reading over his shoulder. "This is **_**my **_**memoirs after all." He hinted back at her. **

"**You are so full of yourself." She poked a light green finger into his scalp.**

"**Well I'm being truthful. I have a fan club and everything." He grinned smugly. **

**The orc smirked. "You call three naïve, obsessive zombie girls your fan club?"**

**Darkhin turned to face the grinning, pointy-toothed visage. "Why not?"**

**She chuckled. "Just because you're retiring doesn't mean you have to write an autobiography."**

"**When I die, I want people to remember me. I lived a great life, people should know."**

**The orc just laughed harder.**

"**What about you Gortha? You don't want people to remember you after you die?"**

"**Hey, as long as I'm happy with my life, I can die without a care." **

**Darkhin rolled his eyes and sighed slightly annoyed that she didn't see his point of view. "What are you doing here anyway? I didn't hear you come in."**

"**I'm a rogue, not a lot of people hear me. I came to see if you wanted to accompany me in one more battleground before you retire."**

**Darkhin placed his quill on the table, rolled up his parchments and leaned back in his chair, stretching lazily. He let out a grunt as he replied, "I suppose I could join you for one more." **

**Darkhin Sinsword geared up in his heavy plate armor once more. The blackened armor was named 'Onslaught'. It was thick and kept Darkhin's small and skinny frame well protected. Though he was a frail looking Forsaken, he was a mighty warrior. His strength was unmatched and he could wield any weapon. His weapons of choice were two glowing, legendary glaives taken from Illidan's cold corpse. They crossed over his back, ready to be unsheathed and brought down against anyone who he deemed fit to destroy. **

**His armor left very little vulnerability. His face plate covered the lower half of his pale, thinned face. He only had one grey eye; the other was just a dark, empty socket. There was a hole where is nose had once been. His cheek bones protruded from the hollows of his face and were rigid and sharp like the rest of his features. His hair was ragged and continuously reminded him that he was once human. While most Forsaken had thin, balding hair, his was full and shaggy, almost touching his shoulders. It was the color of charcoal and though it seemed he never cared for it, it was one of his favorite aspects of his look and not many Forsaken have anything that they would deem favorable about how they look. The rest of his body was compared to your average male Forsaken. Bones protruded out from certain places, his waist was so thin that his belt hung loosely on his prominent hip bones and his skin was pale and dead.**

**Darkhin picked up his twine-bound parchment with his long, thin fingers and stuffed it in his boot. He figured he could work on it if he got bored with the battle.**

**Gortha and her retiring guild companion stepped out of the Forsaken's home, which was on the outskirts of Brill and began heading towards the Undercity. **

"**Darkhin!!" Three shrill voices called out in unison.**

"**Who knew they'd be waiting for you outside." Gortha grumbled in an annoyed tone.**

**Three Forsaken women dashed towards their idol. Gortha watched, disgusted as Darkhin put on his suave, masculine persona. **

"**Ladies," he took off his helmet to greet them properly. "And how are you this fine evening, uh…"**

**Hearing the trouble with remembering their names, each of them spoke up.**

"**Ashiz"**

"**Grayve"**

"**Mortuaria"**

"**Yes, that's right. Well, I would love to stay with you lovely women, but I have been summoned to battle, I must take my leave." Each of them whimpered like lost puppies in response. **

**Gortha couldn't bear to watch Darkhin make each of the girls' knees weak by kissing one of each of their hands. **

**As they left the girls in awe over their encounter with their hero, the orc woman watched her friend continue on his path to the city, with a cocky strut in his stride. Gortha shook her head. **

"**It's okay to be jealous Gortha, a lot of people are." **

**Gortha's small, yet sharp tusks dug into her upper lip over his narcissistic comment. "Don't be surprised when your memoirs aren't on every bookshelf in Orgrimmar."**

**Darkhin just laughed absently as they made their way through the city and to the war quarter. They spoke with the Warsong battlemaster.**

"**Darkhin Sinsword didn't think you were ever coming back to battle." He said, giving Darkhin a gentle shove in the shoulder. The shove didn't even unbalance him through his thick armor.**

"**I thought I'd give Gortha here the pleasure of fighting along side of me once more." **

**Gortha rolled her eyes. "Why did I ever ask you to come along?"**

"**You know you love it." He taunted. **

"**Well, a warrior like you doesn't need to wait; I'll get you straight to the first battle."**

**In an instant, Gortha and Darkhin were teleported to Warsong Gulch. They appeared in the Horde base as other members of their randomly selected team materialized before them. **

"**I'm going to sneak in and grab their flag." Gortha said to her undead friend.**

"**I'll distract some goons in the center of the field." Darkhin finished.**

**The battle started and their team poured out of the base, charging towards the Alliance's side. Darkhin barreled down the right side of the field as he saw the Alliance team come into view. He turned his head to make sure Gortha was on her way into their base. Just as he wasn't looking, he ran into something. He had been running so fast that whatever he it knocked him on his back into a tumbled roll. His helmet and weapons were thrown from their places. He took a moment to let his head stop throbbing and he looked at the thing that knocked him to his rear. It was a night elf. A druid he guessed. How she knocked him back so hard, he had no clue. She had fallen back too, her weapon, helmet and shoulder pads were scattered around her. **

**Their eyes suddenly locked on each other's. Darkhin glared at her, weary to make any sudden movements. She could have something up her sleeve. **

"**Sorry." She murmured and stood up.**

**Darkhin cocked his head and spoke in Common. A language he learned through out his travels. "Are you going to attack me while I'm vulnerable?" He stayed seated, though he knew he wasn't as vulnerable as he made himself seem. He was ready to jump for his glaive at any moment.**

**She smiled at him, a bit surprised that he spoke Common. "I don't attack people when they're down. It's not honorable." She began to slowly pick up her armor as she finished. "I hope you can do the same."**

**He watched her slender body lean down to pick up her staff, unsure of what to do. She brushed her long, royal purple hair off her shoulder as she strapped the staff to her back. Her glowing eyes moved back on the confused Forsaken. She grinned at him, seeing him still on the ground dumbfounded. As he continued to watch her, his thoughts wandered and he could help but think, 'She has a beautiful smile'. Shocked with himself for ever thinking the enemy could be anything but despicable, he finally stood up.**

"**You are honorable after all, a worthy competitor. I hope we meet again in a fair battle, Sir…" She held her hand in a gesture of learning her opponent's name.**

"**High Warlord Darkhin Sinsword" He took her hand cautiously. **

**She grasped his cold, clammy fingers without hesitation. Darkhin wondered why it didn't seem to bother her that she was holding a dead hand. In Darkhin's opinion, compared to his, her hands were silky and warm. It was a forbidden pleasure to enjoy the touch of the elf's hand. **

"**That's a mouthful." She chuckled lightly. "I am Tyrena Moonleaf and titles are of no importance to me."**

**She released his hand and he opened his mouth as if to ask her something but an arrow whizzed by his head and lodged into the elf's arm. His eyes widened, he was almost ready to defend her, but he had to come to his senses. The troll hunter from behind kept firing at her, her tall body formed into a sleek golden cat with black spots and she ran towards the Alliance base, the Forsaken and the elf's eyes didn't meet again in their time within the gulch.**

**To be continued**


	2. Hacked

**After their effortless victory, Gortha and Darkhin were teleported back to the Undercity. The battlemaster gave his praise to them and they headed into the center ring of the underground haven. **

"**That was a good battle." Gortha sighed with satisfaction.**

"**Good, yet strange." Her undead companion commented.**

"**Strange?"**

**Darkhin's eyes darted to match Gortha's, pondering if he should tell her about the peculiar night elf. "Strange because I haven't done it in so long I guess."**

**The orc's brow rose slightly. She could tell he was hiding something, but thought it best to leave a retiring hero to his thoughts. **

**They parted ways for the night and Darkhin headed back towards Brill, where his small home stood waiting for his return. He bought it for a decent price. It wasn't in an extremely populated area, but Darkhin liked that. While he loved people admiring him, he also loved his privacy once in a while. It was a one bedroom cabin, with a small kitchen that he barely used and a moderate living area where he kept his desk for writing his memoirs. He entered his abode and began stripping his heavy armor and placing it in order on a faceless wooden mannequin in the corner of his living space. He pulled his white linen shirt off and tossed it over a chair. In nothing but his knee-high breeches, he trudged to his bedroom and collapsed onto the bed. His thought immediately drifted to the night elf. Since he was in the safety of his home, he was able to let his mind wander. He could admit now, without restriction, that she was beautiful. He had fought night elf girls in battle before, but this one was different. Perhaps because she spoke to him like a person, rather than an enemy? He remembered distinctly her royal purple hair that flowed down her back like a cascading, colored waterfall. Her face was round and her features were smooth. She had the brilliant glowing white eyes of the night elf race, along with strange markings that outlined those eyes and trailed down her cheeks like dark tears of joy. Her body was clad in tight-fitting druidic armor. The leather encased her voluptuous curves, increasing her overall attractiveness. She was taller than Darkhin, maybe by a few inches. Elves were always one of the tallest races on Azeroth. That made Darkhin think about how her legs went on for miles. He had to let himself doze off before he began thinking about other, more discreet parts of her body. **

**Darkhin woke sprawled across his bed and he stretched languidly, letting his exposed bones crack. Light peeked in through the window. The sunlight in Tirisfal Glades was always dull so Darkhin made no attempt to guess what time it was. He slid out of bed, leaving it as a blob of sheets and pillows. He rubbed the tiredness from his eyes and came into his living area, reaching for his shirt. At first he thought that his tired vision caused him to see something inexplicable. He blinked furiously to clear his blurred sight. The more he focused on the wooden mannequin, the more panicked he became. His armor and weapons were missing. He threw on his shirt and dashed outside. His skeletal horse that was usually stabled in the yard was gone. He ran back in and found his backpack. When he reached in he found only a few copper coins and a slice of bread. **

**His throat tightened and he left the house. With bare feet and a vicious glare, he stormed towards the Undercity. He caught sight of the three Forsaken girls that titled themselves 'the Darkhin Sinsword fan club', but they didn't seem to notice him without any of his armor. This only angered him further. He ventured into the belly of the underground city and found Gortha poking around the auction house. **

**Darkhin pulled her arm and she spun around to face him. "Something has happened!" He hissed. **

"**What's up?" She asked with a hint of worry in her tone.**

"**My armor, my weapons, my horse… everything's been stolen!"**

"**Stolen?" Gortha cocked her head curiously. "That's impossible; it should be soulbound to you."**

"**My thoughts exactly, but it's all gone!" Darkhin's head dropped in despair. **

"**I think I've heard of something like this before." The orc tapped her chin with her index finger. "Some younger adventurers call it being 'hacked'. Supposedly, from what I heard, these thieves usually work for a larger group. They steal a person's armor, weapons, money, anything with value. Then they sell it to a vendor, the only thing you can do with soulbound items. That person gets the money for personal gain, while the items get circulated back to the larger group, somehow getting their soulbound enchantment removed in the process."**

"**How do you know all this?" **

"**I used to sell my elixirs and herbs to merchants. Those merchants used to share their stories with me." **

"**So how can I get my armor back?" He pleaded for an answer.**

**Gortha shrugged hopelessly. "Trace its whereabouts somehow. I know there's a vendor in the rogue's quarter that buys soulbound items." **

"**It's a start." Darkhin sighed. "I'll speak to you another time; I have to find my armor."**

**Darkhin soon found himself in the rogue's quarter. He found the vendor that Gortha spoke of. He was a greasy-looking Forsaken. **

"**What can I do for you?" He slurred, not really meaning the words. **

"**Have you bought some soulbound armor recently?" Darkhin glared at him.**

"**I buy soulbound armor all the time."**

"**These items were very special. Onslaught armor, Glaives of Azzinoth, a well bred skeletal horse…"**

**The vendor cut him off. "Actually, someone did bring me a bundle like that late last night."**

"**Who was it?! Where are the items?!" Darkhin's fists dug into the rickety table used for the vendor's ill business. **

"**It was some troll. He sold the items to me and I sent the things to Varne Ironlager." The vendor blurted out, now being pressured with questions.**

"**Varne Ironlager?"**

"**He buys all my soulbound items for a really good price. Rumor has it that he can remove the binding enchantment. I suppose it's true because if the enchant isn't removed after twenty four hours of being separated from its owner, the bound items would return."**

**Darkhin bit his lower lip, fearing where his next question would lead him. "Where is Varne Ironlager?"**

**To be continued…**


	3. Ironforge

**A few days after learning where his stolen things might have travelled to, Darkhin was on his way. Gortha lent him some gold to buy another mount. Darkhin had felt so vulnerable having to take money from a friend. But Gortha wanted to help him and since he didn't want any company on his journey, he allowed her to at least buy him a speedier transport. **

**The skeletal horse he rode was unfamiliar, so he decided to call it 'Stranger'. Stranger was friendly enough. He would let out soft whinnies to Darkhin when awkward silences would fall between them. His boney nose would nuzzle the Forsaken while he rested, begging for a mushroom from Darkhin's sack. Stranger was very different from his old mount, Onyx. Onyx was silent, almost snobby; she had a stubborn streak that sometimes resulted in Darkhin's rear on the ground. Eventually, Onyx became more accustomed to her owner's reputation and loved the limelight. Stranger only seemed to love mushrooms. Darkhin had imagined Onyx on the night she was taken. Probably reared and hollered at the intruder, but Darkhin was too deep in sleep to notice. **

**Darkhin thought a lot about the night he was hacked. If only he had woken up somehow and caught the criminal, he could have beaten him to death. He was forced out of his thoughts when he heard Stranger whinny.**

"**What is it Stranger?" He murmured. He looked onward and saw a land thick with snow. He always noticed that it never snowed in Tirisfal, but it was so abundant in Dun Morogh, which was much further south. Darkhin patted Stranger's head reassuringly and the undead horse continued on. **

**Snow crunched beneath the horse's cautious steps. He seemed to know that this was Alliance territory. He kept off paths to avoid any unwanted attention from nearby Alliance. He wasn't here to fight them. Not only because he wasn't geared for battle, but because he didn't want any trouble at least until he got his armor back. The armor he wore now was of low quality. It was cheap and not very reliable, but it could help in a scrap. He also carried a dull two-handed axe over his back. Though he knew the weapon and armor had a purpose, he felt naked with the unfamiliar equipment. **

**Darkhin took a deep breath as he approached the gates of Ironforge. He dismounted and the guards spotted him. They both drew their weapons. Darkhin immediately knelt out of respect and called to them.**

"**I am not here for trouble, I am seeking Varne Ironlager."**

"**Fer what business?" The one guard spoke in his thick dwarven accent.**

"**I am wanting to reclaim some items that I believe might have circulated to this man. I only ask to speak with him, so that I might find these items."**

**The guards glanced at each other and the one spoke again. "I'll escort ya through to Varne. Any funny stuff and you'll be kicked outta here so fast yer head'll spin."**

**Darkhin stood, approached the stout man and followed him into the dwarven city. He had to admit that Ironforge was an impressive city. Everything was metallic, giving the city the feel of a fortress. Darkhin noticed the guard was leading him around an outer ring of the haven. He briefly wondered what was in the center, but then he felt eyes upon him. He realized he had captured the confused glares of the Alliance gathered in Ironforge. He saw a tiny creature, Darkhin remembered them being called 'gnomes'. He had battled some before. This specific gnome was female and watching the Forsaken intently. Her short arms were crossed, but Darkhin noticed her fingers were grazing over the hilts of her daggers sheathed on her hips. There was also a group of humans, who looked upon him with disgust. He also caught eyes with an angry looking elven man, and then his thoughts quickly shifted to Tyrena Moonleaf, the elf from Warsong. He wondered if he would see her here, but then he figured he'd be embarrassed to be seen here. He was lucky he didn't spot her. **

**The guard led him further and into a small building. Inside Darkhin saw random items, mostly junk, stacked up on either sides of the room. In the center there was a small table and a sleeping head was rested upon it.**

"**Varne!" The guard bellowed.**

**The sleeping dwarf shifted and murmured incoherently as he lifted his head to meet eyes with the guard and the undead. Varne was fat for a dwarf. While most dwarven males were stout and thick, Varne just seemed fat. He had an unkempt red beard weaving down, spilling onto the table. It would probably reach his knees if he were standing. His skin was dark and aged and his eyes were a dull yellow. The whiskers around his lips were wet and stained a dark brown. This led Darkhin to believe Varne was a standard drunken dwarf. **

"**What is all this here?" Varne grumbled. **

"**This Forsaken has ventured her ta inquire about some items that might have reached ya." The guard spoke for Darkhin.**

"**Well even if I did have them, they're mine now. I buy my stock fair and square."**

**That was when Darkhin noticed the familiar glowing green behind Varne. **

"**My glaives!" Darkhin cried out and went to jump towards the pile of armor.**

**He heard Varne squeal and yell, "Stop him!"**

**Then Darkhin felt an iron grip on his arm and a sharp point in his back. "An I told ya no funny business."**

"**You don't understand those are my things!" He pleaded. **

"**Well, knowin' what you are I have a hard time believin' ya." **

**In a sudden, desperate attempt to reach his armor and weapons, he shoved the guard and leapt over the table. He was a finger's reach away when he felt a hard blow to the neck, which knocked him on his back across the table. Varne had clothes lined him and now held a dagger to his throat. **

**Varne suddenly took on a different persona. His eyes were sharp and thirsty, his jaw was tight and he spoke in a hissing voice. Darkhin's eyes widened when he heard the dwarf speak Gutterspeak. "Don't even think you can steal from me, you worm. You think the guard is dangerous; you have no idea what I'm capable of. I would kill you now, but it would blow my cover. You can be assured that my gang and I will hunt you down, just to keep our circle safe. You already know too much." **

**The shock and tension was broken by the guard's voice. "Oi, what a catch!" He laughed. "What the hell were ya sayin' Varne? You're so drunk I can hardly understand ya."**

**Varne just laughed as he released Darkhin to the guard. "Just get him outta here."**

**Darkhin was still in shock as he was tossed from Ironforge. What did Varne mean? His thoughts were almost blocking his vision; so many questions ran through his mind. That's what made him trip. Of course the thing that made him topple was stealthed, but he probably could've noticed it if he was paying attention. **

**He caught himself with his arms as his palms sunk in the snow. He turned to see the creature just revealing itself. It was a sleek black panther. Darkhin turned over to strike the creature out of his frustration, but the panther did something peculiar.**

**With curious eyes, it spoke in a voice that Darkhin remembered distinctively from Warsong. "Darkhin Sinsword?"**

**To be continued…**


	4. The Plot

**Darkhin's eyes widened as Tyrena Moonleaf formed from the cat. She was knelt before him. He immediately felt embarrassed sitting in the snow with the elf, so he stood and Tyrena did as well.**

"**What a coincidence this is!" She said with a grin.  
**

"**I suppose." Darkhin shrugged.**

"**What are you doing here at Ironforge?"**

**Darkhin hesitated, wondering if he should reveal his situation to her. Though it might have been shameful, he thought it wouldn't hurt.**

**He sighed and began. "I had all my things stolen. My venture to reclaim them has led me to a dwarf here known as Varne Ironlager."**

"**Ironlager?"**

**Darkhin perked up with interest. "You know him?"**

"**No, but I heard a rumor once that he was involved in some sort of gang. Similar to the Defias brotherhood, most are thieves and dirty merchants." Tyrena tapped her chin absently. "I suppose that rumor might be true."**

"**He mentioned having a gang to me. I saw my items in his lair and when I tried to claim them, he almost killed me."**

"**I could help you get them." The elf blurted suddenly.**

**Darkhin looked upon her curiously. Her expression was sincere. "I cannot ask that of you, besides, Ironlager will kill you."**

"**I'm a druid, I can stealth in, grab your stuff and stealth back out." Her fingers walked across air, giving him a somewhat visual aid. **

**Darkhin hesitated. Though it was a good idea, could he risk this elf's life for his things? She was just an elf and his gear was much more important. "Alright, so what if you're caught?"**

"**I'll lose some honor and maybe get a fine. I can just do some quests to repay them. But if I am caught, you can't be anywhere near incase they suspect us working together."**

"**What do you suggest?" **

**Silence drifted between them as Tyrena thought of the final piece to her scheme. "Ah," she began as it came to her, "In a day's time, meet me in Booty Bay. It's neutral so it's safe. I'll rent out room five of the inn. When you arrive, knock twice then three times. If I'm there before you I'll answer, but if you arrive first you shall do the same for me."**

**Darkhin figured it was logical to have a complex meeting plan, especially with some Ironforge mafia coming after him. "Alright." He agreed, though still feeling cautious and confused. "Why are you helping me?" He asked. **

**Tyrena grinned. "You are someone in need, I was always taught to help someone in need."**

"**But I'm-"**

**She cut him off by pressing a finger firmly against his mouth. Darkhin was shocked that the elf would touch him without at least a chilling shiver. She wasn't bothered by the fact that the lips she touched were icy and dead. She just stared upon him with determination and said, "It doesn't matter what you are, you are still someone in need. Though we are part of opposing factions, you are not here to fight for the Horde, as I am not here to fight for the Alliance. There are times and places for that, but now I wish to help you." **

**Her words were so honest that Darkhin forgot his uncertainty and nodded. Tyrena removed her finger and smiled at him. "See you tomorrow in Booty Bay."**

"**Booty Bay" He reiterated.**

**Meanwhile…**

"**We might have a problem, sir." Varne instructed while standing at attention in front of a large platform. **

"**What is it?" A tired, strained voice echoed through the darkness of the cavern.**

"**A Forsaken by the name of Darkhin Sinsword has identified me, if he learns how far our circle goes he could ruin everything we have achieved." **

"**The Circle has yet to be discovered." The voice hissed. "We have eliminated everyone who thought one of our members to be in a gang of sorts. You being my second hand should know what we do with the worms who try to seek us out. My own daughter can move silently among the public without being suspected. I am beginning to doubt your worthiness Ironlager."**

"**I'm sorry, sir. My task is a difficult one. While I pose as a merchant I sometimes get an adventurer seeking their stolen goods."**

"**Then you must hunt these adventurers down and keep them from our secret. If the Circle was ever revealed to the public, society as we know it will be destroyed. We don't want to be the cause of another great war." The figure cleared his throat softly, so not to lose his patience with the dwarf. "You know what you must do."**

**Varne nodded. "I will destroy Darkhin Sinsword."**

**To be continued…**


	5. Rendezvous

**Darkhin stepped onto the dock and looked upon the fishing town of Booty Bay. He had been travelling ever since he departed Ironforge, either by wyvern or Stranger, only stopping to eat and rest. The more time he had to himself, the more time he had to feel paranoid over Varne's threat. He kept a weary eye over his shoulder and tried to stay in populated areas, not knowing if it mattered or not. He was once a warrior not afraid of anything, but that's because he always had a reputation and hefty gear to back it up. It was driving him crazy not knowing what Varne Ironlager was capable of. He obviously had the Ironforge guard wrapped around his manipulative finger. Who else did he have connections with and how far did this 'gang' of his go? If a merchant in Undercity was in cahoots with him, who knew who else could be involved. Darkhin had lost control of his life and that's what scared him the most. **

**Darkhin looked up at the sun. It was almost exactly in the same place as it was in Ironforge the day before. He was right on time, he only hoped the elf girl kept her word, but at that point of desperation, he was almost willing to take anyone's word. 'The inn, room five, knock twice then three times.' He repeated to himself, hoping she wasn't late.**

**If anyone affiliated with Varne's gang knew what they were meeting for, they would both be at risk. He made his way to the inn, careful not to make eye contact with anyone suspicious. He climbed the stairs and made it to the fifth door. He paused and pressed his ear to the wood. Nothing. He raised his knuckle to the door and rapped twice. He waited to hear more noise from inside, but heard nothing. Then he knocked three times and the door opened almost instantly. He stepped in and it seemed empty. **

"**Tyrena?" He called into the room, but received no response. **

**He suddenly felt something soft rub against his hand. It startled him and he looked down upon a large black cat. **

"**Don't scare me like that, you flea-ridden beast!" He hissed at her.**

"**Room service?" The voice made Darkhin jump again. The small goblin woman was in the doorway holding towels. She glanced at Darkhin, then at the cat and gave them each strange looks.**

"**My pet cat…" he blurted randomly, "she was guarding my room…and we don't need any service thank you." Then he slammed the door and locked it.**

**His shoulders dropped with relief and he sighed. **

"**You're so paranoid." Tyrena jeered as she morphed back into her original form.**

**Darkhin glanced at her and noted in his mind that she seemed to have attired in more comfortable garments. Instead of her colorful leather armor, she was in a sleek cloth robe. He averted his eyes and murmured. "Who wouldn't be paranoid when they've got the Ironforge mafia hunting them?"**

**Tyrena laughed, "That's so like you."**

**As Darkhin took off his armor, he said, "You've only known me for a few days, you think you know my personality?"**

**The elf sat at the edge of the bed. "I've concluded a lot about you from our short time together."**

**Darkhin was down to his loose cotton shirt and leather breeches, letting the cool air hit his dead skin. It was very relaxing finally being free of the almost worthless armor. He sat down at a chair that was placed at a small table. "What do you think you know?" His eyes peered into hers curiously from across the room.**

"**Okay, here goes." She cleared her throat and began. "You enjoy things that feed your ego. Even though you act nonchalant, you love that most people know your name. You wear your anger on your sleeve and it comes out at the smallest of annoyances. You are a great fighter, but it gets to your head. And lastly, you're not as honorable as you seem. You would have attacked me that time in Warsong if I hadn't have said anything." A smug grin smeared over her face. **

**Darkhin's visage wasn't so pleased. After hearing the elf spout unwanted truth about him, he wasn't going to take it lying down. "Well how about I tell you what I think of you." He said with a threatening tone. **

**Tyrena shrugged. "Go ahead."**

**He smiled wickedly. "First of all, you pretend you don't care what people think, but deep down you take it to heart. You think you're clever when you just get too far ahead of yourself. You're too worried about peace and honor to ever allow yourself to progress. And you're easily walked on; I could've taken advantage of you at any point of this whole situation. You let your guard down too quick. Lastly, I think you could be very powerful, but you always hold back, the worst thing any fighter could do. You could've been a decent opponent in Warsong."**

**Tyrena suddenly stood up, her fists balled at her sides. Her eyes were like daggers pointed at Darkhin. "W-What makes you think I can't progress or that I hold back?"**

**Darkhin smirked as he knew he hit a nerve. He stood to match her glare. "Don't insult me, I'm an excellent judge."**

**The elf pushed forward, she wouldn't let the proud Forsaken win. "There you go with that ego!"**

**The undead moved forward to stand his ground. "At least I have pride, rather than pretending to be bold!"**

"**You know nothing of me!" **

"**And you know nothing of me!" **

**They both ran out of things to yell at each other and their rage simmered. As they calmed, they both realized that as they were claiming their ground, they had moved closer to each other. Now their bodies were so close they were almost touching. Darkhin realized it but he couldn't move away. He wondered why Tyrena was not moving either. She just looked into his eye. He couldn't help but think she was frozen from mortification. The expression on her face showed more nervousness than anything else. Her cheeks were lightly flushed and her fingers were trembling. Darkhin noticed the reason he could tell that she was shaking was because her hands were placed on his forearms. His heart began to race. His mind began to explode with thoughts he would never think to act on. He was unsure of what to do. He didn't know what Tyrena wanted from him. It couldn't be because she liked being close to him. He was undead, not many people, especially beautiful elves, wanted to be around him. **

**A cough escaped his throat and he broke the silence. "Did you get any of my armor?"**

**Tyrena blinked a few times, seeming confused. "Um," she began as her hands moved from his arms, leaving them cold as ice again. She walked over to a sack she had on the floor. "I could only get your boots. As I grabbed them, a piece of armor fell over and I was spotted. I had to escape." She sounded disappointed as she pulled the blackened boots from the sack and tossed them to Darkhin. She could tell he looked disappointed too, but she couldn't tell whether it was because of the boots or because he pushed her away. **

"**I have an idea." She said with her usual perky tone. "Since we're going to be working together for a while and we don't know too much about each other, we should tell each other one truth about ourselves everyday."**

**Darkhin looked back to her, surprised. "Wait, what makes you think we're going to be working together?"**

"**Well, we're both on the run. Now that I was spotted stealing those boots, I won't be able to hide from Varne. It's best if we stick together." **

**He rolled his eyes, knowing she was right. "I suppose we could. It would make us more of a team if we knew more about each other."**

"**I'm glad you agree." She smiled. "I'll start." She tapped her chin as she thought of something to say. "I usually don't care what people think of me, but if I think it's true, then I take it to heart. I also take to heart what the people I care about say about me." **

**Darkhin nodded in response, he already knew what he wanted to say. "Alright, my turn then, the only reason I would've attacked you in Warsong was because I'm so used to Alliance attacking me at every angle. I never would've thought you were an honorable elf. I only like to fight things that can fight me back."**

**Tyrena didn't reply, she just smiled at him. Darkhin returned the smile, but his eyes widened suddenly as he came to realize that Tyrena obviously took what he said moments ago to heart, causing her to get angry. So it either meant he was very right or she cared about him. Or maybe it was both? **

**To be continued…**


	6. Anger

**Darkhin stayed awake most of the night. He wasn't sure if it was due to his uncomfortable bed roll he made for himself or his thoughts plaguing his mind. Tyrena, being the kind person she was, offered the bed to him, but he denied and made his nest on the floor. The elf had no problems sleeping he noticed as he listened to a soft snore that came from the bed. His mind had wandered all night and the more he tried to rope it in, the more it got away. He thought mostly about his situation with Varne and his gang. He also thought about how he wished he could obtain his armor again and he could kill them all. Sometimes his thoughts would wander to the elf in the bed, but he tried staying away from that. **

**After a long while of thinking, Darkhin noticed that the sun was barely beginning to rise. Everyone in Booty Bay was probably sleeping, except for him. He realized he had to get rest in order to conserve energy, so he cleared his mind and finally dozed off. **

"**Wake up sleepy head!" The voice was so startling that Darkhin leapt out of his bed roll. **

**When he realized who the voice belonged to, he glared at her. "Tyrena, I never knew a woman who's voice could actually wake the dead."**

**The elf laughed. "So what's the plan?" She asked as her laughter faded. **

"**Well I know where I would be safe, but not sure about you. My home, the Undercity, where they will know me. I guess I could talk to Lady Sylvanas. She might let you stay as a refugee." Darkhin rubbed his chin out of contemplation. **

"**Won't hurt to try." Tyrena said with a shrug.**

"**Well then, we best head to Ratchet. It would be quicker than going all the way north. We can head towards Durotar and then take the zeppelin straight to the Undercity. You can stealth in your cat form to get by Orgrimmar."**

**Tyrena grinned. "Sounds like we have a plan then."**

**They both gathered their things and headed towards the dock. Darkhin considered wearing his boots, but he thought it to be unwise while on the run. They stood together on the dock, waiting patiently for the boat to arrive. Tyrena twiddled her thumbs until she couldn't bare the silence any longer. **

"**So, what made you become a warrior Darkhin?" She asked him.**

**He gave a slight shrug and responded, "Seemed to be the strongest, I wanted to be strong." He chuckled half heartedly at his own ironic words and thought about how his strength fell to an all time low, all in a matter of days. "What about you? What made you become a druid?"**

"**Oh, um," Tyrena stammered for a moment. "It was genetic I guess."**

"**Ah, following your parents' footsteps." He deducted. "Forsaken are born without anyone to follow or look up to. We depend on ourselves from day one."**

"**It's nice to have someone to depend on sometimes and have someone depend on you." She smiled at him.**

**Darkhin looked away from her, towards the endless water in the distance and muttered, "Maybe."**

**Tyrena noticed that their conversation topic made him uncomfortable. Perhaps because he had no one to depend on before? She wanted to ease his discomfort, but there was a chance she made it worse when she murmured softly as she turned to face the opposite direction, "You can depend on me you know."**

**Darkhin's eyes still stayed on the horizon, though they seemed to widen a bit. He needed to reply, he couldn't leave it in silence. "I don't- ARGH!"**

**Tyrena's head snapped back towards Darkhin's cry of pain. He pulled a small dart from out of his neck.**

"**Are you okay?!" She immediately asked.**

"**I think so; I pulled it out before it could inject any poison." **

**They both turned to look for the owner of the dart. They saw nothing out of order at first, but suddenly, they saw a small, green-haired figure dash towards the exit of Booty Bay. The elf and the Forsaken began the chase. **

**Tyrena formed into a sleek, spotted leopard and gained more speed towards the child-like person. She was catching up and when she gained enough space between her and the assailant, she changed into her bear form and stunned him. **

**They had caught him a few hundred feet away from Booty Bay.**

**Darkhin caught up and grabbed the gnome by the neck as Tyrena formed back into her original elf. The gnome let out a high pitched squeal as Darkhin lifted him up and looked him in the face. His hair was green, thinning at the top, but he had a long green moustache growing from his upper lip. He was clad in black leather armor and had the small straw he used to blow the dart attached to his belt. **

"**Do you work for Varne?!" Darkhin growled. **

**In response, the gnome gathered phlegm in his throat and spat it out, hitting Darkhin in the face, causing him to drop the gnome in order to wipe off the disgusting gnome spit. "You little-!" He grumbled.**

**The gnome drew a dagger from his belt and lunged at Darkhin. Darkhin dodged just in time, after getting the spit from his eyes. The short assassin leapt into the air, swinging at the undead. Darkhin drew his weapon and blocked the attack. The gnome landed and rolled between Darkhin's legs, to get a from behind advantage. His dagger stabbed into the Forsaken's leg. Darkhin let out a roar of pain and in response Tyrena grabbed her staff and forced it down towards the gnome.**

**The staff went straight down, through the back of the gnome's chestpiece and pushed into the ground. The small man was now bound to the earth, unable to escape. **

"**Ironlager will kill you both before you can ever reveal anything about The Circle!" The high pitched voice coming from the gnome almost made Darkhin break out into laughter. It was so strange, that he almost didn't notice when the gnome pulled out the dart blower and pointed it at Tyrena. In one swift motion, Darkhin swung his axe, lopping off the gnome's head as if he was slicing through warm butter. **

"**Why did you kill him?!" Tyrena screamed at him.**

"**He was trying to kill us!" Darkhin yelled back, almost demanding her to see his view.**

"**We could've used him for interrogation, find out where the enemy will strike next." **

"**He's in Varne's mafia, he would die before he talked, but I forgot, you're too peaceful for this sort of situation, you'd be dead by now!" **

**Anger steamed from the both of them. Tyrena pulled her weapon from the dead gnome, crouched and readied her staff. "Alright, let's go."**

**Darkhin raised his eyebrow. "What are you doing?"**

"**I'm sick of you making fun of me because I long for peace in this world. I'm fighting you." Tyrena's face was still distorted with rage.**

"**You've got to be joking. You're not even transformed."**

"**I don't need to change form to fight you."**

**Darkhin chuckled. "You're going to lose, I'm much more experienced."**

"**I don't care, you want to fight and kill so badly, then you'll get it!" After shouting her last words, Tyrena charged. She jumped in the air and brought her staff down upon Darkhin.**

**Darkhin strafed and leapt out of the path of the long stick. "Are you crazy?!" **

"**As crazy as you!" She swung at his feet, but he jumped to avoid it. **

"**Don't hurt yourself to prove a point!" Darkhin felt a sudden bright light cast upon him and pain struck over his body. "Y-you cast Moonfire on me?" **

"**I said I was going to fight you. I wasn't lying."**

**Darkhin met her angered gaze and said in a low tone, "alright then."**

**She jumped at him again and he brought his axe up to block and push her off again. She landed gracefully and circled around him. The elf attempted to jump at his back, but Darkhin had reached back in time to block again. The Forsaken went to swing and the blade barely sliced the threading of her armor. Using his swing to her advantage, she jabbed her staff in the inside curve of the axe's blade and pulled it from his grip. The axe fell to the ground with a loud thud and Tyrena swiped her wooden stick at him, hitting him in the ribs. He grunted and grasped the end of the staff. For a moment, they played a game of tug-o-war with the staff. Darkhin knew his strength couldn't match hers and he pulled it hard. He succeeded in pulling it from her, but she came along with it. The staff was thrown away from the fray and the elf was now throwing punches. Darkhin grabbed her wrists and then she tried kicking. The stubborn elf was not giving up. Darkhin released one of her wrists and grabbed her by the knee. Then it seemed like time had stopped. Their anger had suddenly melted away and they were staring at each other, locked in each other's gaze. Darkhin still had one of her wrists in the air and holding one of her legs mid-kick. He couldn't think of anything at the moment. He wasn't angry anymore; he wasn't sure what he was feeling. They both seemed to be lost gazing at each other. In a sudden movement, Tyrena loosened her leg from Darkhin's hand and wrapped them around his small waist. In order to keep her lifted, Darkhin had to release her wrist and place his hands on her lower back. Tyrena then took her arms and wrapped them around his neck. They both met halfway, their lips crashing against each other. **

**Darkhin had never felt so warm in his entire afterlife. He was so used to being cold and dead that Tyrena's body heat was setting him aflame. He could feel her bosom pressing against his hard chest, he also noted her groin up against his stomach. In a sudden urge of desire, one of Darkhin's boney hands traveled down to Tyrena's thigh and squeezed it. The elf uttered a quiet moan onto his lips that drove him wild, so much that he found it hard to suppress what little blood he had in his body from traveling to a certain part of himself that he knew she would notice. He controlled himself though, even after she parted her lips and allowed her tongue to venture into his mouth. **

**Though Darkhin's lips were cold and thin, he used them well. Thrill shot up her body when she felt him grasp her thigh and a noise escaped her. She would've been embarrassed normally, but it felt too good to let it go. When she kissed him again, she opened her mouth and her tongue began to explore his. He tasted nothing like Tyrena had imagined. She expected to taste a hint of fungus or rot, knowing that undead usually ate mushrooms and their prey. Even thinking this, she still longed to kiss him, but his taste was unlike the rest of him. It was sweet and somewhat bitter, as if he ate a lot of fruit or maybe pastries. It gave a sort of warmth about his kiss. This made it all the more thrilling. Though his lips were as ice, his mouth seemed warm and inviting. His skin was cold and clammy, but she didn't mind it. His musky scent filled her nostrils, something she had grown to like after being around him. Though most girls would see Darkhin as unattractive, mean and off putting, Tyrena saw him as dark, mysterious and forbidden, which made her want him more. **

**They were both in bliss, finally overcoming their tension for each other. Darkhin could hardly believe it, why a beautiful elf would want a walking corpse. She could have anyone on the world. Any humanoid with common sense would want to be near her. Darkhin could feel his self confidence start to wane. He was a confident man when it came to his accomplishments, but when it came to having feelings for someone; he knew he couldn't measure up. Darkhin was thankful and at the same time, disappointed when a voice was heard coming towards them.**

"**Maiden!" The voice called and like a reflexive instinct, Darkhin's arms loosened, letting Tyrena drop to the ground with a thud. She immediately turned up to glare at him, but his eyes were on the massive figure that approached them. The bulky night elf man stood still for a moment, eyed the gnome corpse with surprise and then spoke again. "Maiden, I saw this vile creature trying to harm you. I shall rid your life of this thing."**

**Darkhin's eyes moved over the both of him. He guessed the elf was speaking Darnassian as he had no clue what he was saying. Tyrena spoke back in her native tongue. **

"**It is fine rogue. I can dispose of him if he attempts to harm me." Tyrena sounded so posh when speaking the elf language. It made Darkhin feel even more insecure. **

"**You were just in his arms; he was trying to strangle you it seemed." The leather-clad elf cocked his head.**

"**No, in fact it was quite the opposite." Darkhin watched the sheepish grin appear on Tyrena's face and wondered what she said. Then he watched the rogue's confused visage distort into a grimace of disgust. **

**His tongue was a tangle of stutters trying to find what to say. "Uh, why, um… how… How can you do such a thing with a member of the Horde? Not only that, but a grotesque undead?!"**

**Darkhin now realized what was being said, but he was too late to stop it. Tyrena was already poised to defend herself. "Don't go calling someone such horrid names when you don't even know them! It's people like you who are bringing this world to shame! I would not be caught dead in your company!" **

**Tyrena rattled on for a minute while the other elf stood shocked. Darkhin was mortified, but he couldn't help but smirk at the poor rogue. When Tyrena was done, the male elf murmured something and continued towards Booty Bay. Darkhin could tell she was steamed at his last words. **

"**What did he say?" He was almost afraid to ask.**

**Tyrena didn't look at him. She grumbled and picked up her staff. As her back was turned to him, she dug the end of her staff into the earth out of her frustration and sighed. "He told me I shamed my people."**

**Darkhin didn't know how to respond. He felt guilty and shamed himself. That's when he decided not to let his feelings overtake him again. **

**To be continued...**


	7. Complicated Boat Ride

**Author's Note: Well I'm back after an very long break. In the time I was gone, I was fired, quit WoW and had a baby! Now I'm back on WoW and ready to continue all of my stories. My son, Fox, is now 3 months old so he's old enough to give me spare time to write! Anyway, I'll be working on all the stories I left off, so keep looking for updates. And I'd like to thank all the people who've added my stories, I know it took me forever to update. Hope you all enjoy.**

* * *

**The Forsaken and the elf stood back to back in awkward silence. Darkhin finally turned to her in attempt to lift her spirts again. "Come, let us forget that ignorant rogue and let's head to Ratchet." He gathered his axe and waited for Tyrena to join him on the path. She finally turned to face him with her usual grin and they began towards the bay. **

**It wasn't a long walk; they arrived in a matter of minutes. Darkhin was pleased they didn't run into that elf again, but has he scanned the fisher's town, he noticed their boat was docked. **

"**Tyrena, the boat!" He pointed towards it and they both broke into a swift sprint towards it. **

**Tyrena quickly formed into her spotted cat, the form she used for running and surpassed Darkhin. She leapt onto the boat just as it started to part. **

"**Hurry!" She called out to him as she formed back into her usual shape.**

**Darkhin gritted his teeth and forced his legs to exceed their limit. He reached the edge of the dock and leapt as far as he could. His feet did not touch the pleasant hard deck, but water instead. He barely clung to the boat with his arms. As the boat began gaining speed, it became harder to hold on. Tyrena reached down and grabbed his arms, pulling him into the boat. The strain was released when his body was no longer being hindered by water, he was flung forward and he landed on top of her. Darkhin felt the eyes of the other boat-goers on them; he immediately got to his feet and went down into the belly of the boat. Tyrena followed him. When no other people were in sight, he began to take off his lower pieces of armor that were dripping wet. He removed one of his legplates and he turned towards Tyrena.**

"**Can I have some privacy?" He said, sounding irritated.**

"**Oh," she said, surprised at the sudden realization that he wanted to be alone to disrobe. "Of course." Then she turned and walked back up to the deck. She was met by some nosey faces when she reached it. Two blood elves had snobby smirks smeared over them, a gnome girl kept trying to look away, but seemed drawn to keep glancing at her and an orc chuckled when the elf emerged. Tyrena ignored them all and headed towards the bow of the boat. She watched the boat cut through the water like paper. She began to wonder if her moment with Darkhin was a mistake. He made his feelings so complicated; it was hard to tell if he even liked her. He seemed to really enjoy their kiss, but now he seemed so distant towards her. Of course he needed to be alone to dry his clothes, but he didn't even thank her for pulling him onto the boat. She sighed as she rested her chin on her arms and seated herself on the boat deck, her thoughts still swimming around the Forsaken in the hold below.**

**Darkhin wiped down his legplates and wrung out his breeches then seated himself to wait for them to air dry the rest of the way. He didn't mind being naked from the waist down, as long as he was alone. He wrapped himself in an old blanket he found in the cargo hold just to keep from getting a chill. His thoughts dwelled on Tyrena. It had been a while since he had time to himself to think. Unfortunately, it didn't last long. He soon heard footsteps entering the room.**

"**I told you I wanted to be alone." He said keeping his back turned.**

"**I had heard you were in some trouble Darkhin Sinsword, but I had no idea it was anything like this." Said the familiar voice.**

**Darkhin turned and met eyes with a familiar female orc. "Gortha! Uh… don't come in any more, I'm not dressed."**

**She laughed. "I don't plan to." She crossed her arms and leaned on the side of the stairs. "So it seems you still haven't gotten your things back and now you're travelling with a night elf?"**

"**It's a bit more complicated than that. We're both in danger. I couldn't just leave her to die; it's my fault she's in this mess anyway."**

"**Yes, but if you did leave her to die, I'm sure it would be a hell of a lot easier for you to survive. You obviously have a lot on your plate, so I'll leave you to it. Good luck Darkhin Sinsword, I hope our paths meet again." Gortha finished and went back up the stairs.**

**Darkhin was alone again, haunted by silence. Gortha's words made him think of how easier it would have been if Tyrena was never even involved at all. His reputation alone would grant him safety, but since he had to travel incognito with his elf companion, his reputation was useless. Would it be better if he just left her? He couldn't stand the fact that the so called 'Circle' would hunt her down and kill her mercilessly. That's when he decided there was no turning back; he was stuck with her until the end. **

**His thoughts were interrupted again as he heard footsteps again. "Got more to lecture me about?" Darkhin said sarcastically. **

"**What do you mean?" The elf voice was very distinct. **

**Darkhin's head turned and confirmed that Tyrena had ventured down into the hold.**

"**I said I needed privacy."**

"**I know," she began, "and I'm sorry I went against your wish, but I just wanted to apologize."**

"**For what?"**

**She sighed. "For making you fight me and…" Darkhin could sense why she paused. "I'm just sorry for making you do things you didn't want to do."**

**Darkhin sighed this time. "You're right; I didn't want to fight you, but…" Now he could see why Tyrena couldn't muster up the courage to say it. "Never mind."**

**They heard a bell ring, letting everyone know that they were getting ready to dock. Tyrena moved back up the stairs so that Darkhin was able to slip on his breeches, still a little damp, but they would have to do. Then he put on his legplates and went upstairs. Tyrena was waiting for him, with a docile smile. He cracked one back. She stood next to him, unafraid that people on the boat knew they were traveling companions. Darkhin was uncomfortable of the fact, but he tried to keep it unobvious to Tyrena. **

**As the boat reached its destination, Darkhin saw Gortha leave the boat first and head to the griffon master without turning back. The Forsaken and the elf walked side by side towards the inn. **

"**We should get rest tonight; we've got a ways to travel tomorrow." He mentioned to her.**

**She nodded as she noticed dusk was already setting. Darkhin paid for a room, but wasn't quite ready to reside yet. Tyrena noticed he was being more silent than usual. He headed away from the inn to a hillside that was overlooking the dock. It was solitary and peaceful looking and Tyrena followed. They both sat, Tyrena watched Darkhin as his eyes were locked onto the setting sun. **

"**What's wrong?" Tyrena broke the silence.**

"**Nothing." He sighed. **

"**That's obviously a lie." She gathered her bravery and brought a hand up to caress the back of his neck with her slender fingers.**

**Darkhin shook her hand off. "Someone might see you."**

"**That doesn't bother me, but it seems that you're disturbed by it." Tyrena said gruffly. "Do you like me?"**

"**Well, yes, of course, but-"**

"**Then you shouldn't care what other people think."**

"**It's not as simple as that." He sighed in aggravation. "We're from opposing sides of warring factions. We're not so kindly looked upon."**

"**It is simple Darkhin, I think you're just too afraid to lose your reputation and title if you're caught with me." **

"**No, it's-" Darkhin growled.**

"**That means I'm right. It's something you'll have to learn. Reputations aren't everything in this world."**

**Darkhin didn't respond just kept watching the sun sink. **

"**Oh! I almost forgot my fact of the day." Tyrena sighed and turned her eyes to the sun. She figured her next words would surprise Darkhin, but she was determined now. "I care about you. I care about you enough to risk my life as a member of the Alliance."**

**Darkhin was shocked at her words, but was reminded of their agreement to tell a truthful fact about themselves everyday. He cleared his throat nervously. "My fact is that I can't express my feelings very well."**

"**Boy that's the lamest personal truth I've heard come out of you yet." She had turned towards him again. "Don't be afraid to let yourself go. You are High Warlord Darkhin Sinsword, no beast or villain shakes you, so why do you let your bottled feelings win each time?"**

**He sighed, knowing she was right. He had to express himself, even if it meant losing self respect, he needed so badly to release. "Okay, my real fact of the day. It's not just because we're on opposing factions, it's because I'm, well, you know what I am. And you're a beautiful elf. I saw that rogue's look of disgust when he found out we weren't fighting, but doing the opposite. I'm afraid if I let myself go, I'll get in too deep and when you realize you can do better than an undead freak, I'll lose myself." Darkhin felt as if he was beginning to ramble, so he summed it up. "It's because I couldn't handle losing you if I choose to fall. I'm already on the verge of falling for you." Darkhin's head fell as he felt a weight lifted from his shoulders. He was afraid to see Tyrena's reaction. He didn't hear her move for a while. When he did finally hear her shift, he gulped down a large lump that had formed in his throat. He felt her small fingers grasp his chin and turn his face towards hers. She was smiling and she had droplets forming in the corners of her eyes. **

"**If I wanted to leave you, I would have done it already. It doesn't matter to me what you are, but who you are." She told him and her lips crashed into his. **

**Darkhin began feeling something he had never felt before, overwhelming happiness. It was such a relief to express his feelings, but to have Tyrena accept him; now knowing how he felt was the best feeling in the world. **


	8. Consequence of Confession

**Author's note: Finally, another chapter. It's hard to write when life is so hectic. This chapter may be short, but I promise more will be coming soon. I do want to finish all my WoW stories. Thanks to all who still read them and reviews them. And I'm planning a short prequel for Darkhin, the life he had before undeath. You can visit his live self on Khaz Modan server, his name is Sinsword :)**

* * *

**The next morning was like a breath of fresh air. It was relaxing and calm. Darkhin had never woken up so refreshed and happy. Last night felt like a blur. It seemed to happen so fast. He looked down and saw the blue-tinted bare flesh of Tyrena curled up, her head resting on his naked chest. He grinned ear to ear as the night before slowly came back to him. **

**After his confession, Tyrena had kissed him. All at once the tension between them crashed down and they could barely contain themselves. Locked in each other's arms and lips, they stumbled to their room, not caring if anyone saw. When they made it into the room, Tyrena performed a little show of taking off each piece of her clothing excruciatingly slow. Darkhin remembered getting a little nervous. He had lain with women before, but he had never made love to a woman. He had numerous meaningless relationships, but this was much different. He wasn't going to let his nerves hold him back though. When Tyrena was completely exposed in front of him, nothing could hold him back. He approached her and brought his boney hands to her moon-bathed form. His hands traveled across her voluptuous body. Darkhin had never seen anything so perfect. Her skin was like silk, creamy and serene. Every curve of her was superbly proportioned. **

**Tyrena had let out a giggle watching Darkhin marvel over her body. Then she began to remove his armor, letting each metallic item fall to the floor with a clunk. She got him down to nothing but his breeches when she discovered the swollen appendage that the breeches withheld. Before she could react to it, Darkhin pulled her close, kissing her once again. She wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed them tighter together. She felt the bulge in his breeches press against her groin and she couldn't suppress herself anymore. **

**Darkhin felt himself getting excited again remembering how they moved beneath the sheets together and how Tyrena arched with pleasure that he gave her. Wanting to avoid embarrassment, he carefully rolled her over and slipped out of bed. He didn't want to seem too hungry for sexual contact, though he wouldn't mind a morning romp with her. He pushed it from his thoughts, put on his breeches and began mentally noting supplies they would need for their trip. **

**He reached in his bag and found that he only had a little bit of food left. He also had two health potions and ten bandages. He knew that they'd have to get more food and drink. He figured if they combined their supplies, they would have less to buy. He didn't want to wake her, so he reached into her bag, figuring she wouldn't mind. He found a few slices of spiced bread, some cheese and three bottles of milk. He also found some maple seeds, a mana potion and a health potion. He felt around the bag more and his fingers grazed over something peculiar. He lifted it out of the bag and saw that it was a necklace with two twin jeweled rings hanging from the mythril braided chain. With it, was a photo. Darkhin didn't come across photos very often, as they were only taken with gnomish engineered devices. In the photo he saw Tyrena, possibly a year or two younger, standing with a tall, lean male night elf. His arm was around her and he was grinning. Tyrena's arms were wrapped around his waist, she seemed to have been laughing gleefully. Even thought the picture was taken in the past, Darkhin felt a sting of jealousy. He turned the photo over and in fluid handwriting it read, '**_**Dearest Tyrena, I wish you luck in your transformation. All my love, Thallous.' **_**Then it said something in Darnassian that Darkhin couldn't decipher. **

**Questions rushed into Darkhin's head. 'Who was Thallous? Did she love him? What happened to him? Are the rings for engagement?' It was then Darkhin got an image of Tyrena's marriage to this Thallous. He imagined her getting cold feet and running away. Then his thoughts led to Tyrena using him to run away from her marriage.**

"**This is crazy." He shook his head, wanting the outrageous scenario to leave him. "She'll tell me when she's ready."**

"**What are you doing?" **

**Her voice startled him. He stuffed the necklace and photo back into the bag. He spun around and smiled. "I was just counting how much food you've got, we're going to have to get some more I think. I didn't want to wake you"**

**Tyrena raised a long brow. "Just ask next time you go snooping." **

**Darkhin chuckled nervously and Tyrena slipped out of the bed. His eyes widened at the sight of her nude body in the sunlight. Her hips swayed and hypnotized him as she ambled up to him. Her arms snaked around his neck.**

"**Good morning. I wanted to thank you for last night, it was incredible." She leaned in and gave him a slow, warming kiss. **

"**I should be thanking you." He whispered when they separated. "You make me feel... alive."**

**Tyrena blushed and smiled as she leaned in and kissed him on his forehead. She then sighed and said, "Let's get a move on."**

**They spent the morning collecting supplies, repairing their armor and mentally preparing for the trip that could save their lives. Darkhin was reunited with Stranger thanks to the magic of the stable masters. The skeletal horse seemed to miss him as he let out haunting little whinnies when Darkhin reclaimed him. Tyrena acted nervous to ride the creature. **

**"I've never ridden anything but a moonsaber before." She told him.**

**"Stranger is very good, actually better than my old horse. Man, she'd kill me for saying that." They both laughed as Darkhin helped to pull her onto the horse. She sat behind him, pressed against his back and she wrapped her arms around his waist. Darkhin could only smile, even in their dire situation, as he started heading north.**


	9. Zeppelin, Take Us Away

**Author's Note: Another short chapter yes, but at least I'm getting them out there! It is very close to being finished, I'm just adding the bits and bobs that need filling in. So don't you all worry your pretty little heads. I hope you all enjoy. Thank you for reading and reviewing!**

* * *

**The ride to Durotar was very soothing. They stayed off the roads and travelled through the hot, barren lands. They had stopped only once so Tyrena could remove some of her leather armor. The elf obviously wasn't used to the heat. It didn't bother Darkhin as much being so accustomed to thick, heavy armor. He was more glad that Tyrena stayed only in her linen belly shirt and breeches. She tied her long purple hair up with a piece of cloth and they continued on their way. They went at a slow steady pace, as they didn't seem to be in harm's way at the moment. It was peaceful. They talked about different things and laughed together. It was one of Darkhin's happiest moments he's ever felt. **

**At one point, Tyrena asked him a strange question. "Darkhin, how did you die?"**

**For a moment, he was silent, shocked by the question. No one had ever asked or considered it. He had always been Darkhin Sinsword. He swallowed hard and replied, "I don't know."**

**"You don't remember anything from being human?" **

**"No. I only have one clue. I never really thought about it until you asked though. I can't remember what I saw, heard or felt physically. I can only recall feeling very betrayed." Darkhin faded off as if being haunted by the broken memory.**

**"Were you murdered?" Tyrena's voice was soft with sympathy.**

**"I don't think so. I just don't know."**

**As his head sunk, Tyrena decided to move away from the subject. "So what can I expect from our visit to the Undercity?"**

**His head lifted and he smiled a bit. "You probably won't like it. It's dark, cold and it kind of smells."**

**Tyrena giggled. "It will be fine."**

**"Well we probably won't have much of a warm welcome. I'm hoping Lady Sylvanas will recognize my efforts in the battlegrounds and help us."**

**"I hope so too." **

**Eventually, the pair made it to the outskirts of Orgrimmar. They stayed away from the front gates and dismounted off Stranger when the zeppelin station was in sight. Following Darkhin's instruction, Tyrena morphed into her cat form and stealthed. Cautiously, but casually Darkhin strolled up to the guards in front of the door to the zeppelin tower pulling Stranger by the reins and with a night elf druid on his heels. **

**"Good day." He said to the two grumpy looking orcs. "I am relieving my mount here, I plan to reclaim him at the stable master in the Undercity. Just letting you two lovely gents know."**

**The orcs glared at him and stayed silent as he began to pass, leaving a worried Stranger behind. **

**"Wait!" one of the guards called. "What is that?"**

**Darkhin turned and almost panicked when he saw the guard pointing to Tyrena. **

**"Oh," Darkhin chuckled, "this is the new... pet cat... you get from... Scholomance." He cursed in his mind for the lame excuse. **

**The other guard spoke up this time. "He's wrong!" Darkhin was about ready to pick up Tyrena and sprint up the tower. "There's no pet cats that come from Scholomance! I was there a few times just last week."**

**The first guard frowned at the other. "Idiot, it obviously doesn't drop one hundred percent of the time. This guy got really lucky! That thing is huge! I might start going there."**

**Darkhin sighed with relief and snuck away as the guards started arguing about the percentile of rare pets being found. "Ugh, I forgot guards could see through stealth, but don't worry we're almost in the clear." He whispered as they reached the top. They waited patiently for the zeppelin to arrive. Darkhin could feel Tyrena nuzzle his hand softly. It made him smile and it warmed his heart. **

**It was only a few minutes of waiting before the large balloon came into their view. It pulled up to the edge and they boarded. Luckily they were the only ones that got on. They went to the bottom deck and onto the balcony that faced the large propeller. **

**"It's safe now." He told her and she once again became visable as an elf. She sat down on the wooden planks and Darkhin joined her. The propeller began to turn and the zeppelin began to move away from Durotar. The sun was already beginning to set and they both stared off into the darkening sky. Soon they were floating above the ocean and nothing was heard other than the sound of the zeppelin engine. **

**Darkhin wanted to speak, but his nerves were going crazy again. He promised himself they wouldn't control him. He couldn't understand why just saying a few words to this girl was so hard. He was sure that if he were saying some sort taunt or threat to an enemy it would fall out of his mouth, but these words stayed put. He could only think that he had to force them, he had to push the words out at least to keep his promise. **

**To make it smoother, he lifted his arm and wrapped it around Tyrena's shoulders. He pulled her close and she rested her head on his shoulder pad. She sighed happily, which gave Darkhin an excellent boost of confidence.**

**"Tyrena," he began as he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I lov-" His words were suddenly cut short when the zeppelin jolted. They were both thrown from their seated postions. Darkhin landed hard on the wood and his heart plummeted when he heard the shrill scream of Tyrena falling towards the ocean. He shot to his feet and looked over the edge only to see a light purple blur splashing into the dark waters below. His chest felt like a fast drum, he didn't have time to think, the zeppelin was moving away too quick. It was almost as if his feet moved before his mind could. When he told himself to jump, he was already diving after her.**


	10. A Strange Vision

****

Author's note. Thank you all for adding and reviewing. Getting close to the end! Stay tuned!

* * *

Darkhin rubbed his eyes, letting the tiredness leave him as he sat up in bed. As his blurred vision came into focus, he recognized the normal, same old scene that was his home. He looked around, bewildered by his surroundings. It was just a dream. He got up and went straight to his armor stand. It was all there. He sighed with relief as a demanding whinny came from outside. He went out to find a skeletal horse at his door.

"I'm sorry Strang- I mean Onyx," he corrected as he realized he was talking to his first horse. "I know your're hungry. I was having such a strange dream." He led her over to her trough and poured some feed in. He went back inside and put his armor on. He stood for a moment, absorbing the feeling of having it on him once again.

As he stepped out the door, Darkhin heard a loud, shrill sound calling his name. It was his fan club. "Ladies," he greeted suavely, "How are you this fine morning?"

They all giggled in response and as usual, Darkhin didn't pay any attention to their response. He gave them a wave and casually walked up towards the Undercity. He immediately spotted Gortha leaned up against the wall at the entrance.

"Hey Gortha."

She gave him a concerned look. "You okay?"

Darkhin brought his hand up and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, just had a weird dream. It felt so real." They began walking into the city side by side.

"What was it about?" she asked.

"Well, it started by me getting all my armor and weapons stolen. Then there was this night elf..." he faded off as they entered the elevator.

"A night elf?"

"Yeah, she-" He was unable to finish as the elevator reached the bottom level because of what he saw before him.

"Darkhin!!" It was Tyrena. She was screaming his name out of terror and desperation. He saw her hung by shackles over one of the bank windows. People were throwing things at her like rocks and fruit. Darkhin couldn't move. He was able to break his vision away as he felt his body getting lighter. He looked down and saw his armor evaporating. It was as if it was burning to ash until he was in shirt and breeches.

"Darkhin!!" Tyrena screamed again. He looked at her and saw her face was bloody from the stones thrown at her head.

Though he couldn't move his eyes away from Tyrena, he sensed that Gortha was still standing next to him, facing him. "Choose your path now." She said.

His vision started to blur, things were beginning to go black. His head was spinning, he was going to pass out. He took one step towards Tyrena, hoping to save her, but his body hit the floor.

"Darkhin!! Darkhin!! Please wake up!"

As if shifting from one plane to the other, Darkhin's eyes came back into focus once again. This time they focused on a visage of a shocking creature with black eyes and grey skin. He jerked backwards away from the thing and realized he was in water.

"Thank goodness you're alive." The creature spoke and he realized it was Tyrena. Then it came to him that it was her water form. Druids usually learn it at a young age.

Even though she was in this strange form, he took her in his arms. "Are you okay?" She asked him.

"Yes, I just had this weird dream."

"The impact of hitting the water knocked you out. What happened with the zeppelin?" She looked up to the sky as if to see it flying above them, but it was long gone.

"Who knows. Maybe hit an air pocket or something."

She looked back at him and sighed. "So what are we going to do?"

"I don't know."

"I don't mean to press, but I think we better think of something quick."

"Why?"

"We are being drawn into the Maelstrom!"

Darkhin turned to where she faced and saw the giant whirpool swirling violently, sucking anything in its vicinity into its depths. He could feel the two of them moving into the current. He was at a loss. They had no boat or flying method. If only he was a mage so he could teleport them.

It suddenly dawned on him. "I'm such an idiot!" He yelled over the moving waters.

"Now's not the time to insult yourself!"

"No, all this time I could've gotten us to the Undercity!" He reached into his belt and pulled out a white stone. "I got a new one before I had went to Ironforge."

"A hearthstone!" Tyrena cried happily.

"Hold on to me!" He told her. She obeyed, forming into her usual form and wrapping her arms around his neck.

He activated the stone with his will, commanding it to take them home. His home. They were surrounded in green light and in a flash they disappeared from the dangerous waters. In a matter of seconds, they both felt something solid beneath them. Tyrena still had her arms wrapped around his neck and her face tucked in his neck.

"Tyrena, you okay?" Darkhin asked, worried that she wasn't moving.

She sat up. She was laughing. He realized they landed on his bed and chuckled over her hysterical laughter.

"I can't believe I fell off the zeppelin!" Tears were beginning to form in the corners of her eyes from laughing so hard. "And you jumped in after me!"

Darkhin smiled and said, "Of course I did."

Tyrena's laugh dimmed and her face held a smile that made Darkhin's skin tingle all over. "Thank you." She whispered softly, leaned forward and kissed him. She ran her fingers through his hair, letting her lips do the thanking. Time seemed to have stopped for a while, letting their ordeal simmer and their feelings release. If this was how Tyrena was going to thank him, Darkhin would dive into the ocean after her everyday.


	11. A City Underground

**Author's note: This chapter needed alot of work as it was halfway written before the Wrathgate questline was released so the Undercity has changed alot since then. Hope ya'll enjoy.**

**

* * *

****Tyrena's eyes fluttered open slowly as she let out a humble sigh. She looked down and saw Darkhin's head resting on her stomach. After giving him her appreciative kiss, the travelling and near death experience caught up with them and they passed out on his bed. Darkhin was curled up like a baby against her. Tyrena suddenly felt sympathy for him. Being a Forsaken, he couldn't remember his parents or loved ones from his previous life. She couldn't imagine how comforted he felt being with her. Most Forsaken she ever heard about were loners or cruel-hearted vengeance seekers. Darkhin was so different. He was in a class of his own. **

**She knew they had to leave soon to the Undercity, but Tyrena figured she would let Darkhin sleep for a little longer. She slipped out of the bed, replacing her body with a pillow. Darkhin stirred and moaned, but eventually got comfortable again. She took the moment to look around. His house was small and plain, as if he didn't spend much time there. She noted the empty armor stand in the corner of the front room and felt a twinge of regret as she was never able to reclaim his armor when she had the chance. If she were perhaps stronger, maybe she could've gotten all of it. **

**There were no other decorations in the house other than a small stick lying on the mantle of the fireplace. When she approached it, she realized it was a wand. Her brow furrowed in confusion. Warriors didn't use wands. **

**"I found that when I woke up."**

**Darkhin's voice startled her from behind. She spun around asking, "Woke up?"**

**"From death." He had his arms crossed as he leaned against the door frame that separated the front room and his bedroom. "I woke up in the tomb and as I began working for my Forsaken brethren, I happened to find it at the bottom of my backpack that I woke up with."**

**"If you were a warrior, why were you given a wand?"**

**He shrugged. "I don't really think I was given it for me to use. I think it's a link to my past, but I just don't know what."**

**Tyrena let out a curious sigh as she glanced at the wand once more. Was he once a magic user of some sort?**

**"Let's get moving." He continued. "We aren't safe here, they could be here any minute."**

**They packed their things up and headed out of Darkhin's home. Outside, they were greeted by Stranger. He happened to find his own way to them.**

**"What a clever horse you are." His master said with a smile as he patted the horse's boney head. The night elf and the Forsaken hopped onto Stranger's back and together, the three of them headed for the Undercity.**

**Tyrena could see the ruins of a once proud human kingdom from Darkhin's front door. Lordaeron was always a legend. Now it was the home to the Forsaken race. It was only a five minute trot to the gates. Inside the city was even worse than the outside. The waters were now green and like ooze. The grass was dead and the stone walls and pillars were crumbled to pieces, but Darkhin headed past all this. He went into the depths of the place where Tyrena immediately spotted two huge, red armored orc guards. On approaching them, Darkhin dismounted and helped her down as well. Stranger knew he was no longer needed, so he followed the trail back home. Darkhin led Tyrena up to the guards, who were poised for attack. **

**One spoke, in a gruff Orcish voice. Tyrena noticed the language was strange and exotic, but unreadable to her. "We are ordered to kill Alliance on sight. Why is that you are escorting and protecting one in our city?"**

"**I am High Warlord Darkhin Sinsword. This elf and I are in danger of the Alliance. We come seeking refuge in my home." Darkhin bowed his head respectfully. **

**The guards exchanged glances. "That is beyond our control, you must have an audience with Lady Sylvanas. She will decide what to do with you." The guard raised his hand and performed some sort of small spell. "The guards have been alerted to your presence, head straight to the royal quarter. If you act in anyway suspicious the guards will apprehend you."**

**Darkhin nodded cautiously and he whispered to Tyrena, "Stay close to me, no matter what."**

"**You won't have to worry about that."**

**They stepped into the elevator and ventured down into the Undercity. Once they entered the upper ring, mostly everyone stopped to stare at the elf cowering behind the Forsaken warrior. Darkhin led her down a ramp and past the bank that was being run by transparent ghosts. Silence seemed to fall everywhere they stepped. Tyrena felt the air was thick with bloodthirst. Even as she was walking in a sea of threatening glares, she couldn't help to admire the home the Forsaken made themselves. It was cleverly underground, dark and gothic. It suited the Forsaken taste perfectly. They came down to the outer ring and crossed over a green, bubbling moat. They passed many more guards as they entered a long hall. Each guard readying their weapons at them as they slipped by. Finally they entered a large room. On the center platform was a tall slender elf woman, but she was no longer an elf. Her skin was grey and she wore a black robe and cowl. Her eyes glowed but were like daggers piercing anything that crossed them. Darkhin kneeled before her. Tyrena saw this and followed the motion. **

"**You may speak." Lady Sylvanas's voice was haunting and beautiful.**

"**My Dark Lady, I am High Warlord Darkhin Sinsword. I have crossed many battlefields in your honor. I now come to you in a moment of desperation. This elf and I are being pursued by an Alliance mafia. I implore you to protect us long enough to make the mafia give up their chase."**

**Tyrena listened to Darkhin plead to his leader in Gutterspeak. When it seemed he was finished, the Lady's eyes were upon her. **

"**What is your name elf?" She asked, though it was more of a demand than a question. **

"**Tyrena Moon… heart. My name is Tyrena Moonheart."**

**Darkhin bit his lower lip. **_**'Why did she lie about her name?!'**_

"**Sinsword, your name is well known and I have recognized your efforts in the battlefield. We will form an agreement with this mafia to clear your name. We might even have to pay for your freedom so consider this repayment for your hard work. I don't like paying off criminals, but I 'd rather not pick a fight with any Alliance as we stand with them right now. As for the elf, I can't be expected to trust a night elf that won't give me her true name."**

**Darkhin winced, hoping Sylvanas would have sympathy. **

"**I'm sorry your highness." Tyrena bowed lower. "My name is connected to a dark past, my surname is truly Moonleaf." **

"**Moonleaf?" Sylvanas seemed interested. "That does make a difference. I recognize that name."**

"**My Lady?" Darkhin sought an answer.**

"**Does the name Thallous mean anything to you Sinsword?" **

**Darkhin knew Tyrena's eyes were upon him, but he couldn't look at her. "I only know that he was a man Tyrena once knew."**

"**That is only partially true," Sylvanas continued, "in fact he was a man that Tyrena loved."**

**Darkhin's head dropped, ready to hear the worst. **

"**Thallous was Tyrena's twin brother. The reason she probably did not tell you this was because she killed him and now the Alliance has a warrant for her arrest."**

**This time, Darkhin did look over at Tyrena. Her head sunk and she had tears cascading down her cheeks, falling to the stone floor. **

"**You killed your own brother?!" Darkhin asked her, feeling shocked and betrayed.**

**Tyrena looked up at him, her eyes were glazed over with pain and sorrow. "It's not what you think. It was an accident, I was learning to transform and-"**

"**Enough of this!" Sylvanas stopped them both. "Sinsword, you are finished here, you will no longer need to run. This elf will be put into confinement, I'm sure the Alliance will pay a hefty price to have her in their stockade. Maybe enough to pay off this mafia."**

**With a wave of her thin hand, Sylvanas ordered a guard to take away the elf. "Darkhin! Darkhin please! Help me!" She screamed at him, but he could only look at the floor as she was dragged off to the prison quarter. His heart was screaming after her, but his mind couldn't help but think that she had used him to escape her crime. He felt that it was her plan all along to get him to fall for her, so he would take her far away from the authorities pursuing her. **

"**Sinsword." Sylvanas barked and grabbed his attention. "Move along."**

**He nodded and murmured, "Thank you my Dark Lady."**

**He trudged out of the royal quarter, his emotions still being torn to pieces. How could Tyrena keep something like that from him? The questions that ran through his mind were heartwrenching. He couldn't decide if Tyrena's feelings for him were true now. As he stopped, he realized he stopped in the center of the Undercity right in front of the bank. There he saw Ashiz, one of the 'Darkhin Sinsword fan club' members. She walked past him, giving him a fake 'hello' smile. She didn't recognize him or perhaps she had forgotten him. Did Darkhin Sinsword even exist anymore? As he stood pondering, he suddenly realized something. It didn't matter if Tyrena loved him or not. He loved her and that was all that mattered now.**


	12. Escape

**Author's note: Ho ho! another chapter. Getting so close to the end and still a few twists up my sleeve har har. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Tyrena felt as if her arm was going to be ripped off as the guard dragged her down the steps to the confinement cells and threw her into the first one. She landed hard on the stone floor and the wind was knocked out of her lungs. The rough Forsaken guard laughed as she coughed for air. She was able to lift herself up and sit, surveying her surroundings. The cell was very dark and cold. There were three thick stone walls around her and the bars in front overlooking the corridor where the guard kept watch. She heard distant sobs and moans coming from cells further down, she dreaded to think who or what were in them. There was dirt and dried up excrements the the corners of her cell and a pile of hay that was supposed to be passed off as a bed.**

**"Bet you've never set foot in a place this filthy." The guard said to her as he noticed her disgust. "You prissy elves make me sick. We save these nasty cells for Alliance scum like you."**

**She wanted to scream at him, '**_**You're the scum!' **_**but she bit her tongue before she let any regretful words out. Knowing her luck at the moment, he'd probably bash her head on the floor. The guard was obviously a hot-blooded brute. He was decked out in blood red plate armor with a helm that encased his face. She wondered for a moment what he looked like, but she knew he'd look nothing like Darkhin. She suddenly keeled over as Darkhin entered her thoughts. She was such a fool. She never wanted to hurt him. She was a coward and because of this, Darkhin was suffering. She drove her fist into the ground, cursing herself through gritted teeth. Tears fell from her cheeks onto the dirty floor. She punched again and a small trickle of blood began to run down between her fingers. The pain in her knuckles now numbed the pain in her heart just a little. **

**Both Tyrena and the guard's attention was drawn to the stairs when they heard voices coming from the floor above.**

"**That must be the Alliance troops coming to fetch you." The guard let a sinister laugh and ran his fingers along the bars of the cell as he headed towards the steps. Tyrena felt nausea form in her gut as the guard left her. He was going to get the selected Alliance forces so they could take her away and put her to death. For a moment, Tyrena heard nothing. Then suddenly, there was a loud racket. Metallic crashes and angry shouts echoed through the corridor. Still on her bottom, she scooted back into the corner, ignoring the filth that she dragged with her. Fear then made the elf freeze and squeeze her legs tight to her chest. She did not want to die. The noised simmered and she heard heavy, clanking footsteps coming down the steps. She hid her face, having a false hope that maybe they wouldn't see her balled up in the corner. She was ready to be snatched from the cell when she heard a gruff, but familiar voice.**

"**Are you alright?"**

**Tyrena's face lit up and she jumped to her feet. "Darkhin!"**

"**I'm getting you out of here." He began fumbling with the keys he stole off the guard.**

"**Wait." She extended a hand through the bars to rest on his. "I need to make everything right."**

"**Now's not the time Tyrena, the guards will find out any moment that I broke in here." His expression showed the urgency.**

"**No, it has to be now. I did indeed kill my own brother and it was my fault, even though I didn't mean for it to happen. As I was training to learn my bear form, I was off in the wilderness of Moonglade training with the Great Bear Spirit. As I was mid-formation, my brother came upon me, to surprise me. I hadn't seen him in months as he was off learning his Moonkin form. My emotions overwhelmed me and I lost control of my bear. Everything turned black for me then, but as I woke, my brother was a bloody mess next to me. Some Moonglade guardians found us and tried to capture me, the only thing I could think of to do was run. I skipped cities, but everywhere I went I found myself facing the authorities. Ironforge was my last trip, but on the way I found you. Maybe at first I did think that I could use you to help me escape, but then I fell for you. You must understand that I-"**

"**Tyrena, I hate to interrupt, but if you're quite done, I'd like to get out of here before…"**

"**Sinsword!" The startling voice resonated against the steel bars. Lady Sylvanas was now standing at the head of the stairs, her eyes locked on the Forsaken traitor. "I knew it wouldn't take you long to break into here." She seemed to have a smirk on her face. "If you free the elf, I will not do a thing. You must understand the reason I had to force her into confinement. I couldn't imagine the repercussions that would have occured if the people of the Horde found out that I helped an Alliance criminal. I make my decisions as a leader seperate to the decisions I make as a person. The only thing I need to have you be aware of is that if you choose the elf, I must strip you of your title and honor. Lady Sylvanas, leader of the Forsaken, would not allow you to stay an honored member of society. You and the elf would need to escape on your own."**

**Darkhin stood dumbstruck. He would no longer be High Warlord Darkhin Sinsword. People would no longer know him as the honorable warrior, but the traitorous snake of the Horde. **

"**Darkhin, don't do it. I'll find a way out of here. You can't risk that which you hold most dear to you!" Tyrena pleaded with him.**

**He was still frozen, his fingers still held the ring of keys, which Tyrena could hear jingling from his convulsing nerves. His eyes were glazed over, fearing the loss of the reputation he worked since he first came into this world as Forsaken. Tyrena only wished she could comfort him in some way. Though she had nothing of value that could be risked, she could imagine the pain he was going through of having to decide between her and his life work. She knew his decision already and she was already running schemes through her head on how to escape the prison. At first she didn't realize the loud metallic click she heard was the key turning in the lock. She focused back onto Darkhin, expecting to see the keys on the floor, finalizing his judgment. Instead, they were hanging from the keyhole, one key inserted and turned slightly. The door moved slowly, opening a space between the bars. Tyrena's disposition was now confused as she looked on at Darkhin. He was facing Sylvanas with a cocky, confident grin. **

"**I no longer need the Undercity or the Horde. In my eyes, I just increased my honor tenfold." Darkhin spoke with such certainty, it almost brought tears to Tyrena's eyes. He finally turned back to her and reached for her hand. Her fingers slid into his and he pulled her close. He looked into her eyes and sighed, "I love you."**

**Now the tears from Tyrena's eyes fell. "I love you too." She cried as she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him, pouring every emotion into him. As they seperated, Darkhin began to lead her from the prison, passing the Dark Lady who seemed to have a hint of a smile at the corners of her mouth. **

**"Sinsword." She called. They both turned. "I was untrue when I said you would have to escape on your own. An old friend will be outside ready to assist you." **

**He looked at her with confusion, but knew she wasn't going to be any more clear, so he turned and left his home behind.**

**They didn't stop until they were outside the city. Stranger was there, as if he knew where they would be coming out. Darkhin readied himself to climb aboard, but Tyrena pulled him back.**

"**Darkhin why did you do that?"**

**He faced her and touched the line of her jaw gently. "After they took you away I realized that in past few weeks, I've been happier as the Darkhin nobody knew, as long as I was by your side. I can throw away my old life because it means nothing to me now. As a matter of fact…" His voice trailed off and he turned to the sack that hung from the horse's saddle. He reached in and pulled out his boots. He held them high, ready to throw them away forever, when something fell from one of the boot's innards. Darkhin muttered a response of mild pain when the thing hit him forehead. Tyrena picked it up from the ground where it finished its dive. She unrolled the parchment and read on the cover "The memoirs of High Warlord Darkhin Sinsword."**

"**Man…" Darkhin sighed, capturing Tyrena's attention. "That is a mouthful." He took the memoirs, glanced briefly at his old memories and ripped the stack of pages in half. He smiled, looked upon his beloved and let them fall to the floor with the boots discarded next to them. **

**The two mounted Stranger and started down the path, not sure where to head. They were about a mile away from the Undercity when they heard the voice.**

**"Aye, there ya are! I was beginnin' ta think you'd never get outta there!"**

**They turned to see a short, stocky figure with a long white beard. He wore a robe made of runecloth embroidered with dark purple designs. Darkhin swallowed hard as he placed a hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to unsheath it upon him. **

**He glared at the dwarf. "Are you with Varne?"**

**"Who is that?" Tyrena and Darkhin exchanged surprised glances as the dwarf continued. "If that's who yer runnin' from, don'tcha worry, I'm here ta help. My name is Raise. I'm a priest and I was once yer friend." He gestured towards Darkhin.**

**Tyrena gasped with shock. "Is it his wand that's on your mantle?"**

**Darkhin was speechless, confused and so tired of surprises. **

**Meanwhile...**

**The figure that moved out of the Undercity was encased in a black cowl and shroud. They stepped lightly watching the Forsaken and the elf ride out of sight. They noticed something on the ground and they crouched, picking up the torn pieces of Darkhin's memoirs. A growl escaped the person's throat as they moved off the path, knowing they would have to cut the lovers off before they got any farther.**


	13. Betrayal

**Author's Note: Alright, since I'm coming to the end of this story I'd like to tell you all that I have a few more stories in the works. One will be a short prequel explaining Raise and Sinsword's past. Raise and Sinsword are actually two characters on Khaz Modan server. I call them my 'bromance'. Anyway, the second is going to be a story fueled by my readers. At the end of each chapter you all will be given three options to which direction the story goes. Which ever option gets the most votes, gets written. The options will be vague, so there will still be surprises in the story to read. Right now I'm deciding whether to make it about my main character Zenku the male troll hunter or my female orc warlock Amenoir. If you have any thoughts, please feel free to say in a review or message. Hope you enjoy this chapter and the stories soon to come!**

* * *

**"So I imagine you knew me when I was alive?" Darkhin asked the dwarven priest.**

**"Aye. You were a human paladin. We were best friends. Ya called me Raise and I called ya Sinsword. Guess they were kinda like code names." The dwarf let out a hearty chuckle.**

**"My name is just a nickname that you gave me?" Darkhin sat on the cold earth still bewildered by his 'friend'.**

**"Ya could say that. We were like brothers though."**

**"Wait, if Sinsword was a name you gave me, how did I reclaim it as a Forsaken?" **

**Raise stood over him and began to wring his hands nervously. "Well, I was actually the one that took ya to Sylvanas. I asked her to give ya that name."**

**Darkhin sprung up and towered over the dwarf. "So it's because of you I became an undead?!"**

**"Hold on now," Raise put his hands up in defense, "I only did it 'cause..."**

**"Because what?!" The Forsaken demanded an answer.**

**"It was my fault ya died." Raise's head dropped. "I killed ya on accident. I felt so horrible I had to find some way to have ya live again. Even if ya didn't remember me, I had to do it."**

**Darkhin turned his back to his old friend. "Some pal you were. Listen, we don't need your help. We've been fine without you this far."**

**"Look, I know ya must hate me, I caused ya alot o' grief in your life, but I had the best of intentions."**

**"You know what they say," Darkhin murmured, "the road to hell is paved with good intentions."**

**"Just let me help ya, I owe it to ya."**

**Darkhin glanced at Tyrena who stood by Stranger, silent and observing the two men. She let out a meek smile, as if she were trying to sympathize with the pain and confusion her love was feeling. He put his hand to his face and ran it down the pale, thin flesh while making an irritated moaning sound. One side of him was ecstatic to have Raise near. An old friend, a link to the past. He now knew he had a life before, but on the other side how could his 'brother' cause his death? Suddenly, he heard a faint whistling in the wind. In seconds, Darkhin saw a glint spinning violently towards him. He didn't have time to move or even make a noise, in the blink of an eye the knife was lodged in his shoulder. He grunted in pain as the impact knocked him on his back.**

**"Darkhin!" Tyrena immediately cried out, but before she could run to him, an invisible figure put a knife to her midsection. She was sapped. Incapacitated, as she fell to the ground as well. **

**Darkhin couldn't believe his eyes as the leather-clad attacker became unstealthed. "Gortha!?"**

**Her eyes were as black as night, stabbing Darkhin with a sinister glare. "You just couldn't leave it alone could you?" She held her two daggers in her hands, ready to strike at any moment. "I have to hand it to you, you are determined. I thought once you knew this was way over your head that you wouldn't continue with your quest. You really don't know how far deep this goes."**

**"What are you talking about?" Darkhin croaked as he lifted himself onto his elbows. **

**She laughed. "In such a hurry to get your equipment back and now you don't even want it anymore. All because of this damned elf." She gave the unconcious Tyrena a kick to the ribs.**

**"Stop!"**

**"Why?" Gortha slowly stepped towards the downed warrior. "Because you **_**love **_**her? Why her? What makes her so different? Why wasn't it me?!"**

**Darkhin's brow crinkled in confused shock. "W-what?"**

**She knelt in front of him. "All these years I've stood beside you, helped you and cared for you and not once did you notice me the way you noticed that elf. I was hoping that if you had your things stolen and lost some of your ego that you would notice my feelings for you. I guess my plan backfired. My father is very upset with you."**

**Darkhin tried backing away. "I don't know what you're talking about. What do you mean your father?"**

**Gortha sighed and put her hand on Darkhin's cheek. "Can't we just start over? Leave this elf, stay with me and I will get my father to give you all your things back. I will promise that this whole affair won't interfere with my love for you."**

**Darkhin pushed her hand away. "You're insane." He spat.**

**She got to her feet and shook her head. "I wish you would've accepted. I'm afraid I have to kill you now. We would've been great together." She raised her dagger, but before she could strike, Darkhin was suddenly surrounded by light. The knife in his shoulder flung out and his wound came together. He glanced and saw Raise finishing the healing spell. He gave the dwarf a quick nod as he dodged out of the way. **

**Raise able to levitate himself into a tree when he saw the orc approach. He waited for the right moment to reveal himself. He cast the healing spell then whispered a word of pain on Gortha. She winced, but it didn't stop her. She was right on Darkhin's heels. The warrior was just barely able to pull out his sword and block the one swing she meant for his neck. **

**"Raise!" Darkhin called, "Help Tyrena!"**

**He obeyed and ran to the elf's side. Meanwhile, Darkhin was desperately trying to defend himself from the rogue's swift yet strong blows. He had no time to make an offensive move. Gortha was lashing out with all her rage, aiming for all of Darkhin's vital spots. He was dreading the moment that he would be unable to block. Suddenly, vines came from the earth and began twisting around Gortha's ankles. The wrapped up her body, locking her in place. **

**"No!" She screamed as she swung at Darkhin, but he was out of her reach. The Forsaken looked over to Tyrena. She was on her knees, still weak, but she had cast the rooting spell. Raise was healing her fatigue. **

**He looked back at Gortha and asked with demand in his tone, "Who is your father?"**

**"Garron Bloodeye, leader and mastermind of the Circle." She answered with pride.**

**Darkhin was surprised. "You told me this with no regret."**

**"Why should I not want to tell you. I have no reason to hide it now." She smiled. "He will kill you Darkhin. Just try to go to him. It will only make it easier."**

**"What is the Circle?" Raise asked as he and Tyrena came up beside Darkhin.**

**"It is a ring of the most skilled thieves, assassins and merchants. Our size is like nothing you can imagine. We exist in every city, Horde and Alliance alike. None oppose us since our secrecy is so tight and our legend is something to be feared."**

**"I see." Darkhin said. "Varne was only a pawn."**

**"Yes, now kill me so that it angers my father further and let his blade taste your blood Darkhin Sinsword." Gortha growled. **

**"Where is Garron Bloodeye?" He asked as he raised his sword. **

**"You will find him beyond a secret passage in Ragefire Chasm. The lair of the Circle lies underneath Orgrimmar."**

**"And no one even realizes it's there."**

**"Of course not. Now, get this over with." Gortha closed her eyes and raised her head, ready to be slain.**

**Darkhin's sword hovered over her, his hand wrapped tightly around the hilt. He looked upon the orc, once his closest friend, now his enemy. She was always there when he needed her, but she was right. He never would have noticed any feeling of love between them. He was too wrapped in his own ego. Was it his fault that she ended up hating him so? He couldn't just kill her now as if their friendship meant nothing, even though she had tried to kill him and Tyrena. **

**He was so conflicted, he didn't have time to react as Tyrena grabbed his sword from his hand and thrust it in Gortha's chest. Her eyes opened slightly to look at Darkhin one last time. She exhaled softly and fell backwards, the vines finally releasing her as they let her collapse to the ground. Darkhin's eyes went to Tyrena, shocked. **

**"I'm sorry I had to do that. I know she was once your friend, but **_**no one **_**tries to kill my Darkhin!" **

**He didn't smile, he didn't speak, he just grabbed Tyrena in an embrace. He felt betrayed and sorrow over Gortha, but warmth and comfort knowing that Tyrena loved him so much. **

**"You saved my life." He said to Raise. "I guess you are my friend. At least I know you won't fall in love with me then try to kill me."**

**They all laughed for a moment. It was a moment of brief happiness, the calm before the storm. Soon, they knew they would have to face the Circle and Garron Bloodeye.**


	14. End of Varne

AN: Sorry if it's a bit short or quick, I'm trying to get it finished so I can work on my original fiction. Hope ya'll enjoy.

* * *

"**This… is so embarrassing." Tyrena grumbled. **

**Darkhin chuckled. "Hey it's not the first time I've ridden you."**

**Raise's muffled voice let out a disgusted grunt. "Not what I needed to hear."**

"**I don't mind Darkhin's skin and bones weight but holy Tauren Raise what do you **_**eat**_**?" **

"**Alright guys," Darkhin interjected, "we're coming into Orgrimmar, keep your voices down. Tyrena, pretend to be a bear mount. Raise, pretend to be a sack of potatoes."**

**Amazingly, the guards didn't give the Forsaken a second glance. He was just ambling into Orgrimmar on his riding bear with a sack full of something he was probably hoping to sell. **

**Passing the Valley of Strength would be the hardest Darkhin figured. It was the busiest section of the Horde city. Many of the Horde's mightiest warriors strolled through here trading and conversing. Once they passed the bank and auction house, it was clear sailing through the Drag and into the Cleft of Shadow. Ragefire Chasm was a large volcanic cavern lurking with demons and members of the Burning Blade, an evil cult, but not who they were seeking. As they entered, Tyrena formed back into a night elf and Raise freed himself from the sack. **

"**Alright, cut down anything that stands in our way, they shouldn't stand a chance against us. Make sure to search every corner for this secret passage." Darkhin instructed. **

**Tyrena and Raise both nodded as they followed the warrior into the chasm. The demons and cultists weren't very experienced, so they were as easy as Darkhin said. Eventually, just about every hostile thing in the chasm was dead. The trio was at a standstill in the middle of Ragefire.**

"**What now?" Tyrena asked.**

**Raise shrugged as Darkhin let out a sigh, still scouring the cavern walls for any sort of sign of passage. "We've checked every inch of this cave, even the floor and ceiling." He said. **

**Suddenly, footsteps echoed through the underground. "Someone's comin'!" Raise whispered harshly and they all ducked behind a stalagmite. Voices soon joined the footsteps.**

"**Garron ain't gonna be happy." Each of them recognized the thick Dwarven accent.**

"**Of course not," another, snobby sounding voice was heard, "His daughter was just killed by **_**Sinsword**_**. The man you keep losing."**

"**Hey! My specifications are soulbinding removals, not assassinations." The first voice growled defensively. **

**The two figures were coming into view as Darkhin, Tyrena and Raise peeked from behind the rock formation. One was a tall, lean blood elf attired in black leather and a bow and quiver on his back. The other was a familiar stocky dwarf. **

"**It's Varne!" Darkhin hissed and went to leap out and attack. **

**Tyrena pulled him back by the arm. "Not yet! They'll show us the way." She whispered.**

**Luckily the sound of Varne and the blood elf's arguing drowned out any other noises that might've revealed their location.**

"**I'm just saying Garron will blame you." The elf said with a shrug.**

"**Dontcha think I know that!" Varne grumbled as the two of them stopped in front of a pool of lava. He released a small staff that he held on his back and raised it over the hot molten liquid. Magically, the lava parted revealing steps down further underground.**

"**Now's our chance!" Darkhin told them and he charged out from behind the rock with the druid and priest at his aid.**

"**What the-" Varne began to say as he turned to see the strangest trio running at him.**

"**Varne is mine!" Darkhin cried and unsheathed his sword raising it up over the evil dwarf.**

**Instinctively, the blood elf shot an arrow into Tyrena's arm. She collapsed instantly. Raise was ready to heal her from the poisoned arrow and she was back on her feet almost as fast as she went down. She pulled out the arrow and morphed into her agile cat form. The elf was firing arrow after arrow, trying to barrage the druid, but the cat was fast. She was dodging the projectiles with amazing skill. Raise was standing by, throwing a few harmful spells onto the hunter, while watching Tyrena's back. When she was close enough, she leapt into the air, claws outstretched. Her back legs clutched onto his abdomen and her front paws began slicing at his face. Watching the bewildered blood elf get ripped to shreds, he knew they had won this battle and he turned his attention onto Darkhin. **

**While Tyrena and Raise had their standoff, Darkhin and Varne were also locked in combat. Varne protected himself with two axes and as thick as he was, he was surprisingly fast. He swung at Darkhin so gracefully; it almost seemed like a dance. At one point Varne hit flesh, gashing open Darkhin's shoulder. When Varne saw the Forsaken bathed in light and the new wound mend so swiftly, he immediately turned and threw one of his axes at his fellow dwarf. Raise was knocked back by the impact of the axe in his chest. **

**Darkhin couldn't waste attention on his companion; he had to use Varne's distraction as an opportunity. He stabbed at him, hitting the flesh of his midsection. Varne let out a roar and continued his assault on the warrior. He was slightly weaker, as blood dripped down onto the floor, but it did not stop him. With only one axe now, he fought on.**

"**Look at me you ugly sack of carrion crap!" **

**Varne turned to the druid in bear form. **

'**Nice taunt.' Darkhin thought with a smile and swung his sword, slicing through Varne's neck. The dwarf's head rolled off and his body fell like a rag doll to the floor. Darkhin's eyes quickly went to Raise who was already getting up. His wound was healed though he still had blood covering his robes. **

"**You're a good healer." Darkhin told him.**

**He laughed. "You've said that to me before."**

**Tyrena walked between them towards the lava surrounded steps. "Come on boys, let's end this."**


End file.
